familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pereslavl-Zalessky
|pop_density= |pop_density_as_of= |pop_density_ref= |pop_latest= |pop_latest_date= |pop_latest_ref= |established_date=1152 |established_title= |established_date_ref= |current_cat_date= |current_cat_date_ref= |prev_name1= |prev_name1_date= |prev_name1_ref= |postal_codes=152020-152040 |postal_codes_ref= |dialing_codes=48535 |dialing_codes_ref= |website=http://adm.pereslavl.ru/ |website_ref= |commonscat=Pereslavl-Zalessky |date=June 2010 }} Pereslavl-Zalessky ( , lit. Pereslavl, which is located behind the woods), also known as Pereyaslavl-Zalessky, is a town in Yaroslavl Oblast, Russia, located northeast of Moscow on the main Moscow–Yaroslavl road and on the southeastern shore of Lake Pleshcheyevo at the mouth of the Trubezh River. Population: History museum in Pereslavl]] Known as Pereyaslavl until the 15th century, it was founded in 1152 by Prince Yuri Dolgoruky as a projected capital of Zalesye. In 1175–1302, the town was the center of the Principality of Pereyaslavl. In 1302, the town became a part of the Grand Principality of Moscow. Pereslavl-Zalessky had been devastated numerous times by the Mongols between the mid-13th century and the early 15th century. In 1611–1612, it suffered from the Polish invasion. In 1688–1693, Peter the Great built his famous "fun flotilla" on Lake Pleshcheyevo for his own amusement, including the so-called Peter's little boat, which would be considered the forefather of the Russian fleet. The Botik (small boat) museum chronicles the history of the first Russian fleet and keeps one of the original model boats. In 1708, the town became a part of Moscow Governorate. Administrative and municipal status Within the framework of administrative divisions, Pereslavl-Zalessky serves as the administrative center of Pereslavl Rayon, even though it is not a part of it.Law #12-z As an administrative division, it is incorporated separately as the town of oblast significance of Pereslavl-Zalessky—an administrative unit with the status equal to that of the rayons. As a municipal division, the town of oblast significance of Pereslavl-Zalessky is incorporated as Pereslavl-Zalessky Urban Okrug.Law #65-z Science There is Institute for Program Systems of the Russian Academy of Sciences in the town. The University of Pereslavl is also based in the town. Sights and architecture Pereslavl-Zalessky is known for its historic buildings, including: *the white stone Spaso-Preobrazhensky Cathedral (1152–1157); *Church of Metropolitan Peter (1585); *Troitse-Danilov Monastery (16th–18th centuries); *Nikitsky Monastery (16th–19th centuries); *Feodorovsky Monastery (16th–19th centuries); *Goritsky Monastery (17th–18th centuries). Monuments of church architecture: six architecture complex convents and nine churches. In center of town remained swell surrounding historical center of the town. Along Trubezh River extend the fish suburb. ;Museum and exhibits *Museum-Preserve of Pereslavl-Zalessky (in Goritsky monastery) *Museum–Estate "The Little Boat of Peter the Great" *The Pereslavl Arboretum *Museum of Flat Irons *The Museum of Kettles *The Museum of Steam Engines At a distance of two kilometers from town there is archaeological monument Kleshin complex. The town is a part of the Golden Ring of Russia. Notable people *Alexander Nevsky, prince *Dmitry Kardovsky, artist *Mikhail Koshkin, designer of the T-34 tank *Leonid Kurchevsky, weapon engineer *Nikita Stylites, saint References Notes Sources * * Further reading * Pereslavl-Zalessky. Materials for the History of the 17th and 18th centuries (1884) (Переславль-Залесский. Материалы для истории города XVII и XVIII столетий) at Runivers.ru in DjVu and PDF formats External links *Official website of Pereslavl-Zalessky *Audio guide to Pereslavl-Zalessky tourismpereslavl.ru *Guide to Pereslavl *Peter the Great's small boats (PDF) *Railway museum at Pereslavl-Zalessky (narrow gauge) *Lakeside idylls at Pereslavl-Zalessky Category:Pereslavl-Zalessky Category:Established in 1152 Category:Golden Ring of Russia